


Confession

by iloveyoudie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Light BDSM, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:40:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Done for an ask meme on tumblr - Iron Bull/Inquisitor - A Confession</p>
    </blockquote>





	Confession

**Author's Note:**

> Done for an ask meme on tumblr - Iron Bull/Inquisitor - A Confession

“Shit, Kadan..” Bull laughed and panted, his massive arms falling bonelessly to the bed as the inquisitor untied him. “If you’d told me this wasn’t your first _rodeo.._ ” he looked inordinately satisfied with his pun, “we could’ve gotten this goin’ sooner.”

Cadash hit the bed beside his lover heavily, leaving the binds hanging from the bedposts while he settled against Bull’s furnace-like heat. “You’ve never complained about _taking it slow_ before..”

Bull issued a gravelly purr and reached for the dwarf’s chin, tilting his face for a slow kiss. Even sated, the qunari couldn’t help but rumble appreciation for the mingling scents of their sex, still fresh and dominating, and the hot indescribable allure that the other warrior had adopted since becoming a reaver. _Damn he smelled amazing._

Cadash smirked and broke the kiss even as Bull’s hand had slid across his jaw, brushing gently through his beard to curl around the back of his neck. The dwarf pulled away and tutted, “None of that. Remember who is taking care of who tonight,” He indulged one final kiss, “Kadan.”

Bull scarred lips twisted with near-giddy satisfaction. The inquisitor rarely used the qunari term, though he indulged Bull often enough to let him know it was true. Like Bull, he wasn’t the gushy type and believed that actions spoke more volume than words. The Charger watched Cadash drop from the bed and his compact, muscled body was given full attention as he moved to blow out the candles around the room. The firelight caught on the dragon tooth charm around the inquisitor’s neck, the only thing he wore at the moment, and Bull ran his own through his hand.

“You good?” Cadash was back now, his golden eyes softened in concern. Bull had lost some Chargers today, not his core group, but they were still family. Losses were always expected but never wanted. Bull had come to trust his lover to take care of him when he needed it, to take control just for a little while. He could have never imagined having found something so mutually fulfilling, so damn complete.

“I’m good.” Bull nodded, shifted, and extended his arm. Cadash’s solid shoulders fit in against him perfectly and they both simultaneously sighed aloud.

It was so perfectly synched, so loud, that rumbling chuckles burst from both of them.

“Kadan..” Bull, after the laughter had died, broke the silence. “I’ve got to tell you something.”

Cadash merely looked up at him, brows lifting in question. With the events of the day, he would be willing to listen to anything the other wanted to share.

“I lied to you.” He held up a finger. “Just the once.”

Cadash looked unphased, smirking. “Wasn’t your name _Hissrad?_ ”

Bull smirked a bit but there was a gravity in his stare. “It’s nothing earth shattering but after that,” his drifted to their mutual nudity before he took a deep cleansing breath and released it, “I just want to get shit off my chest.”

“Alright.” Cadash twisted sideways to give the qunari his full attention. 

“I lied about the necklaces.” Bull palmed the one on his own neck and continued before the other could speak. “I just wanted to see what you would do. If you would do it.” He smirked. “See if you _reeaally_ wanted it.”

Cadash kept a serious stare. “And you _reeaally_ wanted a dragon tooth necklace?” His tone was measured and unreadable.

“They are fucking badass though!” Bull suddenly defended, fist closing on the tooth like the inquisitor was about to take it away.

“So..” Cadash’s eyes dropped in disappointment. “You had the Herald of Andraste, _the Inquisitor himself,_ risk life and limb because _you_ wanted a pretty necklace?”

Bull didn’t realize he was holding his breath until he saw Cadash’s shoulders shaking. The laughter came in a slow cascade, from a low chuckle all the way to a stomach grabbing guffaw. As the dwarf shook and laughed and bent at the waist, Bull could only smile in confusion. He was relieved it had become a joke but equally puzzled as to how.

“I knew!” Cadash finally admitted between breaths. “The whole blighted time. I knew! Before I even killed the damn thing!” He breathed and held his stomach and swiped his eyes.

“You shit!” Bull bellowed with an amused bark.

“Yeah I knew..” Cadash shook still with light chuckles. “You know there are other qunari around, right? I just asked.”

Bull blinked a moment before shaking his head. He was careful of his horns meeting the intricately carved headboard. “That’s why you’re the Boss.” He reached for the dwarf and yanked him down against him. The other was pliable, draping one of his legs over Bull’s and resting his head against his chest.

“So why did you do it? You could have fucked with me or dragged me along..”

“Because you wanted it.” The dwarf's lips pressed against Bull's skin.

The inquisitor’s words were succinct, quick and heavy, and somehow Bull felt them settle into his chest. Cadash had been teaching him, without realizing, secrets of the heart never granted by the Qun.

He sighed, _“Kadan.”_

“And it was also an awesome fucking fight.” Cadash grinned.

It was Bull’s turn to laugh.


End file.
